


И Скакала, Рыскала и Уходила

by ValeYKT



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Minor Joanna/Aerys, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeYKT/pseuds/ValeYKT
Summary: Ланнистеры лгут даже самим себе.Или пять раз Джоанна Ланнистер отрицала свою влюблённость в Рейллу Таргариен и один раз она не смогла.
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Rhaella Targaryen
Kudos: 3





	И Скакала, Рыскала и Уходила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Capered, Prowl and Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957621) by [ofwickedlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwickedlight/pseuds/ofwickedlight). 



_Разве я не прелесть_? В её поле зрения не было зеркала, однако Джоанна видела вышивку и кружева, кружащиеся над руками, чувствовала, как шёлк, такой же изумрудный, как и её глаза, цепляется за талию и прижимается к груди, ощущала, как юбка задрапировалась и упала, обхватывая бёдра и целуя пол. Сильнее всего она чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд. Огромные аметисты, сквозь светящийся с нежностью, которую она ощущала, как собственное дыхание. 

Джоанна встретилась с взглядом её котёнка, и действительно, Рейлла пристально наблюдала — её взгляд был украшен приоткрытыми губами, глаза же сияли благоговением и восхищением. И похотью — Джоанна знает. Она видела то же самое в глазах Эйриса — пурпурное сияние, расцветавшее всякий раз, когда она удостаивала его своим присутствием. Его сестра — не исключение. И всё же, разумеется, милая принцесса ещё не осознала истину, даже если её необычные глаза казалось понимали. Это было что-то новенькое. Сладкая, неопытная и созревшая для сборов. 

Джоанна одарила Рейллу невесомой ухмылкой, которую она приберегала для принцесс, легко краснеющих. Конечно же, появились розовые облака, расцветающие на бледных щеках. Роза и снег, дымка на лавандовом платье, в которое она только что была одета, и серебряные ручейки её локон, ниспадающие на маленькие груди. Джоанна облизнула губы изнутри. Джоанна не могла не признать, что принцесса — её собственное зрелище. _У меня не было иного исхода_. Джоанна Ланнистер не любила возиться с игрушками. Лучше уж совершенствовать их годами, как вино. 

Зная, что она заворожила котёнка, Джоанна медленно повернулась, чтобы принцесса могла хорошо рассмотреть её со всех сторон. Огромные аметисты следовали за каждым медленным поворотом, и щёки её порозовели. _И вместе с этим платье будет моим_ , подумала Джоанна, позволяя себе улыбнуться ещё шире. Ей даже не придётся проверять свои счета, которые оставил ей дядя Титос. К концу дня казна короны окажутся немножко пустыми, и Рейлла позаботится об этом 

— Ну и как? — дразняще спросила Джоанна, не сводя глаз с принцессы. 

Рейлла застенчиво улыбнулась и покрутила пальцами, как делала всегда, когда стеснялась или нервничала. Джоанна боролась с хмурым взглядом, грозящий лишить её улыбки. У девочки была своя слабость, и она вечно раздражала Джоанну. Многочисленно раз она пыталась показать ей, как спрятаться, строить свои стены и подставлять щиты, чтобы другие не могли воспользоваться ею, — только для того, чтобы Джоанна и лишь Джоанна могла овладеть ею, завести её и увидеть, как она уходит, вот и всё, никакой другой причины, — но нет. Она — непреклонная дитя, мягкая, защищённая и невинная. К тому же, она всегда говорит неторопливо, не так быстро, как Джоанна или Лоре. Именно поэтому она и сидела сейчас здесь, на своей маленькой скамейке, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. 

Септа Люрель опередила её. 

— Он слишком тесный, — проговорила она, оценивающе глядя на глубокий вырез корсажа Джоанны. 

_Не такой тесный. как твоё подрезанное лоно_. 

— Я думаю, об этом должна судить наша принцесса, — процедила Джоанна. Она подняла бровь, глядя на Рейллу. — Что ты скажешь, хм-м-м? Неужели я вот-вот лопну по швам? 

Румянцы на щеках сильнее покраснели. 

— Я... я думаю, платье прекрасное, миледи, — её голос был лёгким и воздушным, точно щебетание птиц. Джоанна никак не могла решить, нравится ей это или нет. — Больше, чем прекрасно. Ты выглядишь... красиво. 

Джоанна ухмыльнулась, взглянув на септу 

— Честно говоря, теснота и красота могут сосуществовать. И довольно-таки хорошо, судя по моему опыту. 

Септа неодобрительно нахмурилась. Лореза Мартелл рассмеялась. Рейлла рассеянно заморгала, наблюдая за ними. 

— Тише, ты, — укоризненно произнесла Лоре, однако её красивые чёрные глаза весело блеснули. Она была великолепна, играя янтарным ожерельем. Драгоценности и солнечные наряды очаровательно сочетались с гладкой смуглой кожей. Её наряд был почти таким же откровенным, как и тот дорнийское платье, которое она подарила Джоанне, — тонкий шёлк, обнажающий кожу под ним и живот. Джоанна нравился он, но знала, что ей никогда не сойдёт с рук его ношение — во всяком случае, на людях. Она также знала, что Эйрису понравится, поэтому приняла, когда Лоре понимающе ухмыльнулась ей. 

Подарк Рейллы был более подходящим для девушки, только что пережившей девичество — достаточно длинный, прикрывающим живот и толстым, закрывающим соски, но всё равно он был неподходящим, поскольку вместо юбки были брюки. Тем не менее, они цеплялись за бёдра Рейллы и демонстрировали её длинные ноги, несмотря на её невысокий рост, и Джоанна обнаружила, что ей это нравится. Даже очень сильно. Но увы. С Лоре пришли изысканные сокровища, восхитительное вино и хорошие времяпрепровождения. Сейчас же не было хороших времени — не тогда, когда Лоре приходилось суетиться из-за Рейллы. 

— Милая, — обратилась она к Рейлле, — ты уже закончила? 

— Закончила, — ответила принцесса. Её широкие пурпурные глаза вновь встретились с глазами Джоанны. — Я возьму своё платье и... и платье для Джоанны тоже, пожалуйста. 

— Я никогда не могла навязываться, моя принцесса, — промолвила Джоанна, кусая внутреннюю сторону щеки, скрыв ухмылку. Иногда с ребёнком было слишком легко. Когда-нибудь ей придётся это исправлять. _Ведь я — королева, и мне нужна хорошая принцесса, чтобы служить мне, а не слабое звено, которого враги могут использовать против меня._ До тех пор она будет хорошо служить Джаонне, тогда ей придётся держать рядом, чтобы избежать каких-либо... неприятностей. 

— Безусловно, нет, — ответила Лоре с сарказмом и предупреждением в каждом слове. — Не могла навязываться принцессе. Исключительно на её монеты. 

Джоанна закатила глаза. Хоть принцесса Дорна уже взрослая женщина, замужняя и родила сына всего на несколько лет моложе Джоанны, в ней чувствовалась живость, заставляющая Джоанну напрочь забывать, что она не её ровесница. Её всегда смешило, когда в Лоре пробуждался материнский инстнкт. 

Рейлла покачала своей хорошенькой головой. 

— Ох, я... я не возражаю, — даже среди подруг она была робкой, — мне нравится покупать вещи для моих леди. 

_Ты — моя, принцесса, никак не наоборот_. 

— Принцесса слишком добра, — заметила Джоанна. 

— Только не в этот раз, — отметила Лоре, и все разразились смехом. 

Кроме септы. 

— У нас нет времени на пустяки, моя принцесса. Ты должна выбрать свою корону для церемонии. 

Ах да, короны. Новое, лёгкое, серебряное, крылатое или чешуйчатое, как у драконов, с загнутыми хвостами и ревущими пастями сверкающих клыков. Четверо из них лежали на малиновых подушках, ожидая, когда принцесса выберет. Но Джоанна знала, что они больше подходят для королевы. _Подходят для меня_. 

Рейлла подошла к подушкам и удивлённо взглянула на них. Для принцессы, имевшая доступ ко всей роскоши в мире, она продолжала умудряться быть благодарной и благоговеть перед всеми дорогими вещами, которые ей дарили. _Ты — драконица_ , — собиралась позже сказать ей Джоанна. _Королевская особа, с самой божественной кровью во всём королевстве, кроме моей собственной_. Такой роскоши следует ожидать, а не унижаться. Хорошо, что Джоанна позаботилась, чтобы стать фрейлиной этой девочки, иначе она была бы безнадёжна. _Когда я стану королевой, я осыплю тебя драгоценностями, платьями и позолоченными розами — всё из золота Рока_. В конце концов, качество слуг королевы отражало её саму. 

— Может быть, принцесса решит немного быстрее? — спросила Люрель, и Джоанна не поверила ушам. 

Рейлла стала выглядеть неуверенной. 

— Ох, — пробормотала она, обводя взглядом короны в попытке угодить скромной, уродливой, лишённой члена септе, которая имела абсолютную наглость неуважительно относится к своей принцессе перед львицей и принцесса Дорна, не меньше! 

Джоанна хмуро посмотрела на неё, открыла рот, желая зарычать, однако Лоре оказалась резвее. 

— И, может быть, тебе стоит подождать снаружи, — отозвалась Лоре, тоном метнув ей вызов, сквозящем холодом и жесткостью чёрных глаз. 

Люрель не приняла вызов. Склонив голову и тихо пробормотав извинения принцессе, — в чём именно Джоанна не была уверена — она ушла. 

Джоанна по-прежнему была в ярости. 

— Ты должна была сделать ей выговор, — огрызнулась она на Рейллу. Та поморщилась от её слов, и это только ещё сильнее разозлило Джоанну. — Ты — кровь дракона, а она — ничто. Ни за что на свете я не пойму, как ты только позволяешь- 

— Джоанна. — глаза Лоре впились в неё. — Дело сделано. 

Тишина. Тогда Джоанна посмотрела на Рейллу. Она крутила пальцами, глаза её были почти влажными от слов Джоанны. И при этом чуть не плачет? Семеро, Джоанна едва показала клыки. Иногда девочка бывала такой слабой, что это сводило с ума. _Я помогаю тебе, котёной!_ — хотелось ей закричать. _Научить тебя превращаться вовремя в львицу_. Но всё же дело было сделано, как и сказала Лоре. 

Джоанна вздохнула. Она знала, что лицо у неё надутое, и ненавидела себя. Когда Лоре чего-то хотела, она становилась более уважительной матерью, чем когда-либо могла быть Марла Престер. 

— Ей нужно учиться, — настаивала Джоанна. 

— Она должна научиться, — согласилась Лоре, — сейчас пусть она сама выберет себе корону и подготовится к церемонии. 

Лоре улыбнулась Рейлле: 

— Продолжай, моя сладкая. Выбирай сколько тебе потребуется. 

Рейлла моргнула, глядя на них, и её глаза высохли от ласки Лоре. Затем она вернулась к коронам. Она внимательно оглядела их, затем положила самую тонкую из них себе на голову. Она была самой красивой — смесь серебра и жемчуга, с двумя драконами-близнецами, перевязанными хвостами, с высоко поднятыми крыльями и сверкающими аметистовыми взорами, как у неё самой. Если бы Рейлла не была такой крохотной и застенчивой, с низко опущенной от робости головой, корона превратила бы её почти похожей на королеву. Почти. И всё же это почему-то заставляло её светиться. Она заставила её сверкать серебром и белизной, словно некий дух, сотворённый смертным. Словно- 

Смуглая рука щёлкнула пальцами перед ней. 

— Джо. Твоя принцесса задала тебе вопрос. 

Джоанна моргнула. 

— И я слышала её, конечно, но мне хотелось бы убедиться, что я всё правильно поняла. Если моя принцесса не возражает повторить? 

Рейлла улыбнулась и поправила корону на голове. 

— Я только спросила, нравится ли тебе. 

— Корона очень подходящая, — ответила Джоанна. — И самая похожая на птицу. Я знала, ты выберешь её. 

Рейлла всегда наблюдала за птицами или пела вместе с ними, как будто она была какой-то героиней, выхваченной прямо из тех надоедливых книг, которые ей читала мать. Джоанна предпочла бы услышать о том, как её предок Ланн ловко выманил Кастерли из их Рока или о многочисленных достижениях королевы Алисанны. Джоанна знала, что мать хотела бы иметь такую первенку, как Рейлла, и не знала, стоит ли ей из-за этого горевать. 

Рейлла лучезарно улыбнулась ей. _Она так жаждет моего одобрения_ , с усмешкой подумала Джоанна. Она всегда терялась между тем, чтобы найти её трогательной и милой. Сегодня, когда Рейлла сверкала жемчугом, серебром и аметистом, ей казалось, что это было достаточно мило. 

— Я действительно выбираю её, — радостно сообщила Рейлла. Её крошечные руки теребили корону. — Да. Лоре, возможно, ты скажешь септе Люрель, чтобы она позаботилась о остальных коронах? Я хочу отдать их народу. Может, кто-то мог бы расплавить серебро и дать его им, или... или они могли бы получить корону и продать их сами, или... — её полные губы искривились, когда она задумалась. Нос сморщился, когда она размышляла, как лучше всего выполнить благотворительную работу, и о какой-то причине Джоанна поймала себя на том, что улыбается. _Я смеюсь над ней_ , уверяла себя она. Она просто небрежно отдала сотни тысяч золотых драконов всякому сброду. Она знала, что ей следовало бы нахмуриться, а не улыбаться. Джоанне придётся научить её направлять свои глупые порывы великодушия на благородных людей, чтобы они могли быть полезными союзниками в будущем, а не крестьян, чья любовь была далеко не столь ценной и даже опасной. Она видела, что любовь сделал с её дядей Титосом — превратила его дураком в глазах, как высокородных, так и крестьян. Нет, Джоанна скорее будет внушать страх, а также желания и восхищения. Вот к чему обязаны стремиться женщины. И именно этого она хотела бы и своей принцессе, даже если бы это было последнее, что она сделает. 

— Я уверена, лучший способ будет найдет другими, принцесса, — сказала ей Джоанна, чтобы вернуть её мысли в нужное русло. 

Лоре позвала слуг. Они забрали отвернутые короны. 

— Я прослежу, чтобы это было сделано, — пообещала она. — Это даст той проклятой женщине хоть какое-то занятие. 

Она направилась к двери и, прищурившись, взглянула на них. 

— Веди себя хорошо, — посоветовала Лоре, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но было понятно, что обратилась она к Джоанне. 

Джоанна ухмыльнулась: 

— Как всегда. 

На Лоре это не произвело никакого впечатления и она ушла. Оставив её одну с Рейллой. 

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, и последовала тишина — лёгкая для Джоанны, но долгая и неловкая для Рейллы — Джоанна видела это по тому, как она держала голову опущенной, скручивая пальцы на другой руке, а глаза так напряжённо изучали шкаф, что Джоанне стало интересно, видит ли она каждый завиток вишневого красного дерева. Джоанна позволила себя улыбнуться, сдерживая смех. Семеро, её принцесса была той ещё безнадёжной маленькой вещицей. Особенно когда речь шла о Джоанне Ланнистер. 

Рейлла собралась с духом и встретилась с ней взглядом. 

— Миледи, — проговорила она, и, к её чести, голос её не был таким дрожащим, как вначале, когда Джоанна впервые заявила на неё свои прова. 

Губы Джоанны изогнулись в усмешке. Она посмотрела на Рейллу, погладила её по волосами, пропуская прядь сквозь пальцы. 

— Котёнок. 

Слабое прерывистое дыхание покинуло её розовые губы, и румянец стал ещё ярче. Рейлла отвела взгляд, радостная от прозвища. Ухмылка Джоанна превратилась в полную насмешку. _Я очень жестока с ней_. Сколько бы раз она ни делала это, превращать фарфор в рубины всегда доставляло ей удовольствие. 

— Я так рада, что тебе нравится корона. 

— Я не говорила, что мне она понравилась, — поддразнила её Джоанна. — Только то, что она подходит тебе. 

Большие глаза Рейллы моргнули. 

— Но... тебе же нравится? — спросила она. 

— Нравится, — ответила Джоанна, — но ты же принцесса. Что должно иметь для тебя наибольшее значение, так это нравится ли тебе самой. 

Оленьи глазки Рейллы смотрели вниз. 

— Я... я знаю, но... я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже понравилось. 

— О? — Джоанна придвинулась поближе к своей жертве, кошачьи изумрудные глаза вдели каждую лёгкую дрожь, которую испытывала принцесса при каждом шаге, уши слышали каждое прерывистое дыхание. _Если я прижмусь к ней поближе, то смогу почувствовать биение её сердца_. Она практически слышала, как он стучит под её растущей грудью. _Он бьётся для меня_. Как будто он ждал, когда она набросится на него. Девочка же ещё не была готова к этому. Пока что. — Почему же? 

Глаза Рейллы затрепетали. 

— Ну, если... если тебе понравится моя корона, может, ты захочешь получить такую же. Когда станешь королевой. 

_Хорошая девочка_. 

— Мы же тогда будем близнецами, правда? — спросила она, посмеиваясь. 

Рейлла кивнула. 

— Если... если ты хочешь. 

Джоанна улыбнулась — её зубы впились в губы. 

— Я правда хочу, — произнесла она, оглядывая Рейллу с головы до ног. — Очень сильно. 

Рейлла издала лёгкий вздох, прежде чем закрыться за искусанными губами. Её глаза сверкнули. И всё же этот румянец был на её щеках. Всё глубже и глубже. Джоанна заметила, что она не так уж невинна, чтобы неправильно понять это. Я _развращаю её_. 

Джоанна снова поиграла с волосами. — Ты так уверена, что я стану королевой? 

Если бы Рейлла что-то знала, она бы точно это сказала. Эйрис был близок к своей сестре, и это было удобно, когда не раздражало. Возможно, он ей что-то открыл. 

— Как я не могу быть уверенной? — спросила Рейлла. — Мой брат любит тебя, Джоанна. У него больше никого не будет в качестве невесты. 

— И тогда мы станем сёстрами, — напомнила ей Джоанна. Будь Рейлла из какого-нибудь другого рода, было бы очень неприятно, учитывая все обстоятельства. Однако она — Таргариен, и потому быть сестрой Джоанны было скорее волнующе, нежели отталкивающе. 

Рейлла нетерпеливо кивнула. Она потянулась к своей голове, взяла корону в свои изящные руки, прижала её к сердцу и улыбнулась Джоанне. А после её крохотные руки потянулись к лицу и голове. Слишком короткие, чтобы дотянуться до верха, но она была полна решимости. Она вытягивалась и напрягалась, толкаясь изо всех сил, сосредоточенно высунув язык изо рта, и почему-то это выглядело очаровательно, а не глупо. Джоанна следила за каждым дюймом её лица, смеясь про себя, но не склоняла голову. 

Когда Рейлла поняла, что не может короновать свою королеву естественным путем, она встала на цыпочки, и тогда всё было сделано. Драконы сидели на голове Джоанны Ланнистер, украшенные золотом вместо серебра. Как и должно быть. 

Рейлла тоже это знала. Её красивые фиолетовые глаза сверкали, как аметисты, широко раскрытые и яркие, когда она смотрела на Джоанну. Она прижала руки к сердцу и улыбнулась. 

— О, Джоуи, — промолвила она, и что-то пронзило Джоанну при этом прозвище, как всегда. Что-то мягкое, но обжигающее одновременно. Обычно это беспокоило Джоанну, но не сейчас. Не в этот раз. — Она прекрасно на тебе сидит. 

Джоанна повернулась и посмотрела в зеркало. Это была чистейшая истина. Она действительно выглядела прекрасно, даже лучше, чем обычно. Шёлковое платье было таким же зелёным, как и её глаза, изумрудным, тугим и струящимся, волосы отливали золотом, а вокруг летали серебряные драконы. Как будто она была солнцем, а они — её лучами, сияющими на всех, кто был под ней. _Совсем скоро_ , — подумала она. 

Рейлла присоединилась к ней в зеркале и встала рядом. Маленькая, нежная и изящная, она была прекрасна – почти так же прекрасна, как Джоанна. Серебряная принцесса рядом с золотой королевой. Как и должно быть. Через зеркало Джоанна заметила, что она смотрит на неё. Она всегда чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд Рейллы, где бы они ни находились и что бы ни делали. 

Джоанна посмотрела ей прямо в глаза, но не через зеркало. Глаза Рейллы были неземными, сверкающими, сияющими, все с благоговением и восхищением, и... и... 

— Ты будешь лучшей королевой, которую когда-либо видел этот мир, Джоанна, — сказала Рейлла — её голос был мягким, знающим, любящим. — Ох, я просто не могу дождаться. 

Она улыбнулась Джоанне, нежно и мило, и, боги, она знала, что девочка была увлечена ею, но это... это было уже не просто увлечение. Это была чистейшая истина. Рейлла не могла бы солгать даже если от лжи зависела жизнь. Она действительно хотела, чтобы Джоанна стала королевой, чтобы она была счастлива, чтобы она была могущественной. Счастье Рейллы – счастье Джоанны. Бескорыстный и добрый и... 

Когда Джоанна посмотрела в эти честные, прекрасные глаза, её грудь сжалась, она почувствовала, точно удар в сердце, и глупо, беспорядочно, непрошено её губы изогнулись в улыбке — не ухмылке или усмешке, — в улыбке, настоящей, мягкой, самой нежной улыбке, которую она когда-либо выдавливала за все свои пятнадцать лет жизни, и это была... любящая улыбка. Такие же любящая, как взгляды, которыми одаривали друг друга принц Джейхейрис и принцесса Шейра. Такие же любящая, как король Эйгон и королева Бета. Такие же любящая, как дядя Титос и тётя Джейн. Любящая. 

Любящая. 

_Ты улыбаешься, потому что у тебя есть она. Ты улыбаешься, потому что победил. Она теперь твоя служанка, твоя глупая, смирённая служанка, которая последует за тобой на край света, которую ты будешь тренировать в игре престолов, которую ты будешь хранить, когда родишь и воспитаешь её королевских племянников и племянниц. Вот и всё. Вот и всё_. Вот и всё. 

Джоанна должна была сказать девочке, что она ведёт себя глупо. Ей следовало бы сказать ей, что она принцесса по крови, по крови дракона, и что она не должна отдавать власть так охотно. Ей следовало бы отругать её за то, что она отдала свою корону, особенно такой чудовище, как она. Но на голове у Джоанны было светло, и в том месте, где Рейлла прикоснулась к ней, кожу головы покалывало. Это была не просто корона Джоанны, нет. И не только её 

Ей следовало бы отругать её. Ей следовало бы поддразнить её. Но вместо этого она сказала: 

— Ты слишком мила для своего же блага, котёнок. 

Слишком мила для двора, слишком мила для всего мира. И уж точно для Джоанны Ланнистер. Но изумрудные глаза не отрывались от аметистов. 

Джоанна заставила свой взгляд стать вызывающим, и она заставила себя ухмыльнуться. Это прозвучало более нерешительно, чем ей хотелось бы. _У всех бывают свободные дни_ , — сказала она себе. Ей было позволено быть человеком. Иногда. Но всё же это подействовало на глупую девчонку, и она первая отвела взгляд. Чувство облегчения, охватившее желудок Джоанны, было слишком велико, чтобы утешить её. 

Лоре постучала в дверь, и Джоанна почувствовала себя спасенной, хотя и с отвращением. 

— Церемония вот-вот начнётся, — объявила она. — Нам нужна наша новоиспеченная принцесса. 

Когда пришло время Рейлле вернуть свою корону, Джоанна все еще не кланялась, заставляя ее работать над этим. 

— Королева никогда не отдаёт свою корону по доброй воле, принцесса, — насмешливо проговорила она, когда девочка по-детски вытянулась на цыпочках. Ребёнок, а Джоанна уже взрослая женщина. Женщина, которая всё контролирует. 

_Она — твоя_ , — подумала Джоанна, и ничего не было правдивее.

***

_Я обязана была всё учитывать_ , — мысль была порочной, обжигающей, и если бы она не была менее благопристойна, её кулаки бы сжались и дрожали, и все в забытым Богами тронном зале почувствовали и услышали бы гнев львицы, которую презирали, не уважали и выставляли на посмешище. 

Джоанна прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки лишь бы не нахмуриться. У неё присутствовали приличия, и род, и душа королевы, так что она стояла там, с ледяным выражением лица, гордая, красивая и без плаща. 

У тварей перед ней были плащи. Тёмные и струящиеся, чёрные и алые — цвета драконов. Они абсолютно одинаковы, но всё равно их предстояло обменять. Жизнь за жизнь. Корону за корону. 

Предательство за предательством. 

Они оба предали её. И до этой бессмыслицы, этой узурпации они предали её. Эйрис и его мягкие улыбки, адресованные исключительно своей милой сестрице, и Рейлла, чьи кровавые ока светились по-иному, когда она смотрела на покровительствующего старшего брата. Они были так неразлучны, так отвратительны, и Джоанна приходила в ярость, видя их вместе — конечно, потому, что их связь мешала её планам. Было трудно контролировать тех, у кого в жизни были другие. 

Отныне ей придётся бороться за этот контроль с помощью чёртового плаща. 

Дрожащие пальцы Рейллы вцепились в тёмную ткань, голова склонилась и смотрела куда-угодно, только не на Эйриса или Джоанну. Её глаза широко раскрыты, полные боли и сухие. _Она всего-то выплакалась досуха_ , — ядовито решила Джоанна, как только церемония была закончена, та забытая Семерыми церемония, для которой ей было приказано выбрать корону, та, что начиналась с мерзкой лесной ведьмой и кончилась львиным гневом и драконьими слезами. Она скулила о своей помолвке к Джоанне, всё время повторяя, что она не хочет, что дедушка и отец — подлецы, а когда замолкала, то плакала, лицо покраснело тка, что она перешла грань между забавным раздражающим. Она плакала, когда умоляла Джоанну о прощении. 

— Прошу, Джоуи, — хныкала она и лёгкий голосок в ушах Джоанны щебетал, щебетал, щебетал, — я не хочу. Никто из нас не хочет. Эйрис желает тебя, а я... — она остановила себя, прежде чем призналась о произошедшем между ними. Она была так близка к зрелости и так слаба. Когда эта лесная ведьма открыла свой морщинистый беззубый рот, а принц Джейхейрис оказался настолько идиотом, что поверил ей, она превратилась в воровку, в узурпаторку. 

Однако, несмотря на то, что Рейлла — невольная воровка, она не лгунья. Она не хотела выходить замуж за Эйриса, а Эйрис определенно не желал её. Он тоже приходил к ней с мольбами, бесконечно умоляя, оправдываясь, почему он не мужчина и брать то, чего хочет, невзирая на слова отца, бубнил и скулил. Джоанна не могла поверить, что когда-то позволяла ему причинить себе боль, что когда-то считала его достойным для будущей королевы. Если это и было то, к чему стремилась королевская династия, то она не собирается иметь к этому никакого отношения. 

Как бы то ни было, соли, льющейся из необычных глаз, было более чем достаточно до этого чудесного дня. Ан нет, будущая королева Вестероса не плакала, пока Верховный септон бесновался, а король Эйгон стоял, кипя от ярости, как будто у него не было чертовой силы остановить все это. Джейхейрис и Шейра с гордостью смотрели на эту дрянь. Даже сейчас это было удивительно. 

В коридоре послышался шорох плащей, и время пришло. Эйрис снял плащ, глаза прожигали дыры в плече Рейллы, челюсти были плотно сжаты, кулаки сжаты в ткань. Джоанна не чувствовала никакого сочувствия. _Ты должен был использовать этот гнев, чтобы защитить нашу любовь. Тебе следовало бы пригрозить всем стражникам и кучерам, чтобы они помогли мне утащить тебя, чтобы я стала твоей королевой, несмотря на запрет твоего отец-ублюдка и твоей матери-шлюху._

Плащ Рейллы расстегнут и скользнул вниз по её крошечному телу. Даже издалека Джоанна каким-то образом ощущала её прерывистое дыхание, бешеное сердцебиение, слёзы, которые грозили пролиться, и, клянусь всеми богами, эта девушка была такой драматичной и слабой, что это было невыносимо. Да, это был брак по принуждению, но таковы были почти все браки высокородных, и в отличие от других леди, Рейлла замужем за мужчиной, который знал её, любил и никогда не причинит ей вреда, её братом из всех людей- 

Её брат. Да, это очевидно. Конечно, Эйрису придётся жениться на Рейлле. Конечно. Чертовы Таргариены, и их кровосмешение с пророчеством. _Я должна была догадаться. Мне следовало заранее всё спланировать_. Отчасти это была её собственная вина, она позволила себе увлечься глупостью Рейллы, вином и остроумием Лоре, ласками и языком Эйриса, а также ощущением этой короны на своей голове. Джоанна пришла ко двору ради игры, но она запнулась, и это сыграло ей на руку. Урок усвоен. Истинные львицы могли признать свое поражение. 

Тем не менее, это признание не помешало ей наблюдать за каждым потоком чёрной ткани, который падал, когда Эйрис накинула его на плечи Рейллы. Эта чертова штука не могла упасть достаточно быстро. Медленно опускаясь, медленно касаясь бледной, нежной кожи, и Джоанна непроизвольно представила себе, как он превращается из черно-красного в багряно-золотой, как дракон превращается в льва, нет, львицу, как он окутывает Рейллу. 

Оцепенение охватило Джоанну, когда она сморгнула это зрелище. Странный образ, и ещё более странно думать о нём. _И всё же это вполне уместно_ , сказала она себе. Джейхейрис и Шейра могут считать себя победившими, но я-то знаю правду. _Я владею их дочерью и сыном, и хотя моя корона покоится на голове Рейллы, я буду правительницей, как только они сдохнут_. Часто говорили, что истинную власть имеют те, кто стоит за троном, а не тот, кто сидит на нём. Да, именно поэтому ей это и померещилось. Таргариены были не единственными, кто знал будущее. Джоанне очень хотелось бы увидеть выражение лиц придворных, если бы она стояла там, где сейчас стоял Эйрис, с короной короля на голове, когда она накидывала на Рейллу плащ и требовала её на всеобщее обозрение, безмолвно заявляя, что трахнет её, как только закончится свадебный пир. 

Не то чтобы она этого не делала. Джоанна ухмыльнулась, вспомнив теплую гладкость, украшавшая её пальцы всего несколько ночей назад. В ту ночь, когда она лишила Рейллу девственности раньше, чем это смог сделать Эйрис. Да. Девочка уже принадлежала ей, но было бы забавно сделать это официально. 

Официально. В конце концов, это совершенно ненужная вещь. Глаза Джоанны встретились с глазами принца Джейхейриса, улыбающегося, наблюдающего за страданиями своих детей, тех, кого он сам создал. _Улыбайся, пока можешь, болван. Ибо хоть ты и украл мою королевскую власть, я стану королём_.

***

Опухоль была большая, круглая и... ну, раздутая. Не причудливо, но достаточно, чтобы сбить с толку. Рейлла слишком маленькая и не может быть такой большой. Слишком маленькая для ребёнка внутри себя. И всё же он был там, и она была там — ну, те её части, которые не были спрятаны за животом, которые торчали из-под простыни. 

— Спи, принцесса, — сидя рядом с девочкой, она не могла видеть её лица, особенно когда ребенок стоял у неё на пути, но по тому, как она дышала, можно было догадаться, что она проснулась. Слишком напряженно и медленно, как бывает, когда они притворяются спящими. _Как будто она могла обмануть меня_. Ни один Таргариен больше никогда не одурачит Джоанну, она сама об этом позаботится. 

Рейлла заерзала и кровать сдвинулся. 

— Я стараюсь. 

Джоанна отложила книгу и села разглядывать лицо девочки. Конечно же, она выглядела измученной. 

— Что такое? 

Рейлла поморщилась, снова пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. 

— Мой... мой живот. 

Джоанна перевела взгляд живот. 

— Может, мне позвать мейстра? 

Рейлла покачала головой. 

— Нет, просто... он двигается. 

_Он_. Потому что они, конечно же, решили, что это именно так. Чертовы пророчества. 

— Наверное, именно так и поступают дети. 

— Это мешает мне спать, — голос её звучал совершенно жалко. Ребёнок, у неё будет ребёнка. Уже не в первый раз за время этой забытой богом беременности Джоанна хотела найти Эйриса и Джейхейриса и перерезать им обоим глотки. 

Джоанна вздохнула. 

— Я сама это увижу. 

Рейлла посмотрела на неё, приоткрыв рот, как будто хотела что-то сказать, а затем отвернулась. Джоанна с трудом подавила желание закатить глаза. Она была в таком состоянии с тех самых пор, как у неё появился живот — ещё более неуклюжий, чем обычно, и Джоанна никак не могла понять почему. 

Это не могло быть из-за того, что она была беременна. Только не после свадьбы Джоанна заставила её описать каждую деталь зачатия ребёнка. О, Конечно, она была застенчива, краснела, крутила пальцами, отворачивалась и не решалась заговорить. Но в конце концов Джоанна вытянула из неё с нежными улыбками и лаской, и Рейлла рассказала ей, Рейлла сделает всё, что ей велит Джоанна. К тому времени, как девочка закончила, её лицо было таким же красным, как и кровь, которую она потеряла, когда Эйрис трахал её, а нижнее белье Джоанны было мокрым насквозь. Тем не менее, с каждым вопросом, на который девочка отвечала, Джоанне хотелось вырвать ей язык или трахнуть её, доказывая, кто лучше, или и то, и другое вместе. Вместо этого она ясно дала понять, что ей неприятно излучать холодность и улыбаться сквозь стиснутые зубы, и это достаточно наказало девочку. Как ни странно, вид обиды на её глупо красивом лице не доставил Джоанне никакого удовольствия. Поэтому Джоанна держала девочку до тех пор, пока та не заснула, вдыхая её запах пороха и тумана, и представляла себя сидящей на лице Эйриса, душащей его своим лоном, когда она сдирает кожу с его плоти своими львиными когтями, копая медленно, достаточно медленно, чтобы заставить его пожалеть о том, что он сделал с Рейллой и Джоанной, и Эйрис будет в агонии, истекая кровью, расплачиваясь, и он кричал бы от жалости и боли против её плоти, увлажняя её, топя его ещё больше, и он умер бы, как слабак, о да. Джоанна отказалась облегчиться от возбуждения, вызванного рассказом Рейллы о первой брачной ночи, но эта фантазия была вполне приемлема. Она ублажала себя, её котёнок спала и ничего не подозревала. Она держала девочку одной рукой и толкаясь и щелкая другой, и кульминация была так велика, что она заснула, прежде чем осознала себя. Так что, в общем и целом, это была хорошая ночь. 

Это не могло быть из-за их брака. Джоанна сказала ей, чтобы она не забивала свою хорошенькую голову фактом, что когда-нибудь она станет королевой, когда эта судьба была предназначена для Джоанны. Она сказала это, но до сих пор не знала, действительно ли простила девочку. Джоанна знала, что Рейлла не из тех, на кого можно сердиться. Она должна была гневаться на Джейхейриса за его глупость, на Эйгона за его лень и на Эйриса за его слабость. И у неё это было для них в избытке, О да. Она даже подумывала отравить Джейхейриса, не только чтобы наказать его за кражу, но и чтобы поставить Эйриса выше по линии наследования. Эйгон не молодеет — он умрет сам, плюс-минус несколько лет, и с уходом Джейхейриса Рейлла станет королевой, а Джоанну — королём. Даже сейчас она подумывала убить старика, он перешёл ей дорогу, но тут же отбросила эту мысль. Рейлла любила этого старого, любящего крестьян пердуна. Если он умрёт, она будет плакать до смерти, маленькие птичьи слёзы зальют её глаза, и Джоанне придётся смириться с этим. Теперь она практически чувствовала, как сопли и слезы пропитывают её плечо. Так что нет. Теперь все будут жить, даже Джейхейрис. Хорошие вещицы приходят к терпеливым львицам. 

Легкий вздох вырвал Джоанну из её мыслей. Рейлла держалась за живот, по-совиному моргая. 

Джоанна подошла к краю кровати. 

— Я зову мейстера. 

— Не надо, — ответила Рейлла и на её лице появилась улыбка. — Я не ранена, он... — она издала тот высокий, хриплый звук возбуждения, который издавала всякий раз, когда была по-настоящему счастлива, нечто среднее между вздохом и хихиканьем. — Он... он просто пнул! 

Джоанна откинулась вниз, смотрел живота Рейллы с поднятой бровью. Затем её рука начала двигаться сама по себе, дотягиваясь, затем сжимая ладонь, ощущая мягкий шелк, тепло и округлость. 

Джоанна придвинула свою руку ближе и почувствовала ещё сильнее. Удар. Удар. 

Джоанна непроизвольно наклонилась и приложила ухо к его животу. Не совсем тишина, не совсем звук. Больше похоже на ощущение того, каково быть под водой, толщина которой была странной и скучной, но жизнью. Жизнь. Внутри Рейллы был ребёнок, и он был жив. 

Ещё один удар, на этот раз сильнее. Если бы Джоанна была такой же глупой, как её мать, она могла бы поклясться, что почувствовала, как он коснулся её щеки. Это было похоже на приветствие. 

Рейлла хихикнула: 

— Сильный удар. 

Джоанна села, пожала плечами и ухмыльнулась. 

— Ну конечно, — сказала она. — Все львята сильные. 

Воцарилось смущенное молчание. 

— Львята? 

Джоанна закатила глаза. 

— Именно так, принцесса. Львята. Детёныши львов. 

— Ну да, но- 

— Ты что, забыла мой герб? Если я лев, то он — мой львёнок, — она провела другой рукой по животу Рейллы. 

Глаза Рейллы прояснились и она улыбнулась. 

— Правда, Джоуи? Ты... ты это серьёзно? 

— А разве были сомнения? — Джоанна снова прижалась ухом к сыну и прислушалась. Движение, стук... _привет_. Джоанна усмехнулась и прижала к нему пальцы. _Привет тебе самому, странная ты штучка. Ты ведь будешь моим учеником, не так ли?_ Будущий король, воспитанный Джоанной, в конечном счёте отличная марионетка. Хорошие вещицы приходят к терпеливым, рыскающим львицам. 

Рейлла нерешительно положила крошечную ручку на гриву Джоанны. Даже после всего этого времени, после всех их поцелуев и её девственности, струившиеся по пальцам Джоанны, она колебалась. Она знала, что нельзя прикасаться к львице без разрешения и без всякой осторожности. Даже если принадлежишь львице. И всё же, когда эти мягкие пальцы гладили золотые локоны, Джоанна не чувствовала себя оскорбленной. Странно. Обычно она не любила, когда её обнимали. _Проклятый ребёнок. Он меня успокоил_. Хотя она и была львицей, она мягче рядом со своим львёнком. 

Джоанна чуть приподняла голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть свою принцессу. Она набрала вес, и её щеки были более пухлыми, чем раньше. Её груди набухли от молока и были полными, более полными, чем когда-либо, и Джоанне это нравилось. Ей это очень нравилось. 

Рейлла поймала её пристальный взгляд, отвела глаза и покраснела. Её глаза были тусклыми и опухшими от усталости. Лунный свет отражался на них, и волосы были такими же серебристыми, как всегда, сверкали белым от лунного света. 

Джоанна повернулась лицом к Рейлле, легла на бок, обхватила её руками и прижалась к ней так близко, как только позволял ребенок. 

— Он наш, котёнок, — прошептала она. Если бы она когда-нибудь услышала, что Эйрис называет её сына своим, то отравила бы именно его, будь проклят наполненный соплями плач Рейллы. 

Рейлла кивнула и устало улыбнулась ей. Потом она опустила глаза, и в них появилась печаль. 

— Да, — прошептала она в ответ, — но я хотела бы, чтобы... чтобы ты тоже поместила его в меня. 

Джоанна знала, что её должна была бы охватить злость из-за этого непреднамеренного хвастовства, но вместо этого в ней не было ничего, кроме странного смирения. Как ни странно, ей не понравилось напоминание о том, что у неё нет средств заявить права на Раэллу единственным значимым способом — завести ребенка. Конечно, если бы Джейхейрис и Эйгон не сорвали её планы, это была бы Джоанна с большим животом, что и должно было случиться — она была львицей, дочерью скал, сильной и свирепой, и в ней текла кровь королей, она заслужила корону, она заслужила, она чертовски заслужила. Но теперь всё было кончено. Её когти до сих пор впивались в сердца Рейллы и Эйриса. Она до сих пор держала всё в своих в руках. Неважно, была ли она королевой или нет, она знала, что было бы чертовски приятно получить признание, титул, возможность править на свету вместо тени. Больше. Это было сделано, но, по крайней мере, это было возможно. Как бы она ни старалась, ей никогда не удалось бы оплодотворить Рейллу. У Джоанны яйца были больше, чем у половины всех мужчин во дворе, ей всё ещё не хватало плоти и семени, чтобы зачать настоящего львёнка в утробу дракона. Если бы она могла, всё было бы намного проще, с точки зрения игры. Или, возможно, ей просто понравилось бы наставлять Эйрису рога и обманом заставить его признать её семя своим собственным. Кто знает. 

Джоанна посмотрела на свою принцессу. Она выглядела довольно подавленной из-за этого. Глупышка носила все свои эмоции на рукаве, и всегда в крайнем случае, никогда не находила равновесия. Она страстно желала выносить дитя Джоанны, и поэтому Джоанна позволила ей это. Она пожала плечами и ухмыльнулась ей. 

— Почему же, — проговорила она, проводя пальцами, которыми трахала Раэллу, по её губам, — может быть, я так и сделаю. 

Она пошевелила ими перед лицом Раэллы, тыча ей в нос и щеки, пока девочка не захихикала. 

— Дж-Джоуи, — промолвила она сквозь улыбку, краснея от грубости Джоанны. Боги, Джоанна заставила эту девушку кончить по меньшей мере полсотни раз в ту ночь. С тех пор она ни разу не ложилась с ней в постель, но это было удивительно, что она не потеряла часть своей застенчивости. _Она в моих объятиях и в моей постели, и всё же она остаётся такой же, какой была в тот первый день, когда я предстала перед ней в качестве фрейлины_. Несмотря на контроль Джоанны и жестокость Джейхейриса, они не уничтожили невинность Рейллы Таргариен. _В этом была какая-то сила_ , подумала Джоанна. _Глупая, бесполезная сила. Я избавлю её от неё довольно скоро_. 

Джоанна поцеловала Раэллу в кончик носа. 

— А теперь спи, принцесса, — сказала она и девочка послушалась. В безмолвной лунной темноте, когда их руки были переплетены, перья и простыни под ними вполне могли быть их брачным ложем, а дитя между ними был вплетен в кровь льва. Принадлежность. Семья. 

При этой мысли Джоанна попятилась назад. Нет. Нет, она вовсе не это имела в виду. _Они принадлежат мне — Рейлла и дитя_. Легко спутать с семьёй. Боги, она слишком долго была рядом с этой девочкой — глупость становилась заразной. Такая глупая мысль пришла ей в голову по многим причинам, кроме очевидных. У Джоанны не было семьи. Всего лишь дом. Гордость, где она не была ни наследницей, ни могущественной. Но она была могущественна здесь, и наследницей благодаря глупости Эйриса и Рейллы. _Они будут танцевать под мои струны, придёт время. Они принадлежат мне_. 

Во сне Рейлла теснее прижалась к Джоанне, её запах затуманил все чувства. Порошок и туман, мягкий и убаюкивающий. Веки Джоанны отяжелели. _Она принадлежит мне_. Она принадлежала ей. Рейлла здесь, в ней, над ней, близко и далеко, и потом во сне, который овладел Джоанной.

***

Джоанна Ланнистер была не из тех, кто сожалеет людям. 

Даже когда это было умно. Даже когда это было хорошо. Она была львицей, а львицы никогда не колебались и не сомневались. Жалость — работа низших существ. 

И все же, глядя в безжизненные глаза Рейллы Таргариен, она подумала, какой была она дурой, если захотела освободить девочку от её невинности. 

Она забыла, что Боги бывают жестокими. Забыла, что они существовали лишь для смирение умирающих, вознесённых до чего-то нечеловеческого, для драконов и львов. Они стремились унизить Джоанну, послав лесную ведьму; возбудили безумие в разуме Джейхейриса, заставили его обеспечить брак, лишивший Джоанну короны. Они породили мужчин, которые никогда не позволят ей получить то, что она заслужила. А теперь они совершили это с Таргариенами за то, что те осмелились попытаться оживить мёртвых. Таргариены и их магия. Чёртова магия. Драконьи яйца и пламя — адская пасть, уходящая так высоко в небеса, что Джоанна видела, как она светится вдали от Красного замка. Она заболела, и потому не поехала в Летний замок. Она не могла защитить свою принцессу. Когда её дедушка, бабушка, тётя и дяди сгорели заживо, когда она родила их дитя среди смерти и вечного огня — Джоанны там не было. Не было. 

Её там не было, однако Рейлла вернулась к ней. К ней, в Красный замок, с её почерневшими, изодранными в клочья платьем, покрытым кровью и пахнущим дымом, с их львёнком на руках. Дитя и Рейлла молчали. Как и все остальные. В Рейлле не было ничего старого, ничего нового, только перемены и траур. Её лицо вялое, глаза потускнели, монотонный мягкий голос. Она не улыбалась, не смеялась. Вместо лёгкого хихиканье, точно пение птиц был пепел, весь пепел Летнего замка, оставшиеся там вместе с старым королём и прошлой Рейллой. 

Семеро. Джоанна хотела изменить её, но не так. Совсем не так. 

— Моя принцесса? — в первый раз в жизни она говорила так мягко и тихо. _Я нянчусь с ней, как Лоре_. Она должна остановиться. Должна остановиться, но она всё так же тихо переступила порог комнаты девочки лишь бы не испугать её. Девочка вздрагивала от каждого звука, искала опасность, изящные руки сжимались, плечи опускались — Джоанна обязана быть там. 

В комнате было тёмно, слишком темно. Рейлла любила свет. Джоанна не могла припомнить ни одного случая, когда бы она вообще не пользовалась своими занавесками. Грудь сжалась сильнее. 

— Принцесса? 

Рейллы в комнате не было, только Лоре и малыш. Она сидела на кровати Рейллы, — аккуратной, ледяной, пустой кровати, Рейлла не могла уснуть даже в объятиях Джоанны, — укачивая дитя назад-вперёд, напевая ему. 

— Где же она? 

Лоре не сводила глаз с младенца. Младенец, серебристый и бледный, он никак не мог быть сыном Джоанны, будь у неё семя. Однако он всё ещё её львёнок. Пусть Эйрис немножко выиграет. 

— В Богороще. 

— В Богороще? Почему там? — Рейлла была довольно преданна Семерым, и Джоанна не помнила, чтобы ей нравились иные веры. 

Лоре вздохнула: 

— Она желает побыть одной. 

— И ты просто позволяла ей уйти? — Джоанна нахмурилась. — Она не может- 

— Что, Джо? — Лоре подняла бровь, — что она не может? Скорбеть? Перестань её торопить. 

— А ты перестань притворяться, будто с ней всё в порядке! — слова сорвались с губ громким рёвом, обжигая горло. Она подпрыгнула от собственного голоса, от собственной боли, от собственной слабости. Её котёнок. Её несчастный котёнок. 

Джоанна взглянула на львёнка, проверяя, не испугался ли он от крика. Он обыкновенно молчал с закрытыми глазами и бледными пальцами, похожими на лунные капли на смуглой коже Лоре. Она знала — он похож на мертвеца. Принц Рейгар не походил на обычного ребёнка, что заставляло Джоанну задаваться вопросом, были ли все россказни о нём правдой. Он родился в смерти, он какой-то... осознанный. Взрослый для новорождённого. Учитывая обстоятельства его рождение, было бы уместно не упоминать о его крови. Таргариены и магия. Ей хотелось верить, что это ложь, пропаганда, заставляющая подданных бояться и почитать их, однако до катастрофы с драконьими яйцами, до первой брачной ночи, Рейлле снились сны. Пророческие сны. Джоанна заставила себя не задумываться об этом, но, глядя на молчаливого, неподвижного ребёнка, она не могла не задаться вопросом... может быть, ему снилось в утробе матери, как он родился? Неужели он знал? Знала ли Рейлла? Она говорила, что сны прекратились как только Эйрис трахнул её, и всё же... 

Исключено. Рейлла, увидев во сне, как Летний замок горел, сказала бы Джоанне. Она ничего не скрывает от неё, абсолютно ничего. Она никому не лгала. Она слишком хорошая, чистая, чтобы задумываться о лжи. Она не может оставаться в одиночестве. Джоанна найдёт её. 

Лоре была совершенно равнодушна к вспышке гнева Джоанны. 

— Мы все иногда притворяется, любовь моя, — произнесла она, — а ты больше всех. 

Джоанна рассмеялась чересчур пронзительно. Она повернулась к двери. 

— Джоанна. 

Джоанна не обернулась. 

— Если ты ей не нужна, оставь её в покое. 

— Она всегда нуждается во мне, Лоре, — ответила Джоанна и отправилась в Богорощу. 

Богороща встретила её жутким, запутанным, живым взглядом, и Джоанна вспомнила, почему она ненавидела это место. Она не любит всех Богов. Рейлла же любила их. Она стояла там, на коленях перед деревом, и плечи её казались не такими уж крохотными. Джоанна разозлилась. _Деревья успокаивают её, а я — нет_? 

Дело было не в деревьях. В птицах. Они уселись на скамью прямо перед ней, на ветках, на земле. Они пели. 

Все до единого. Щебетали, щебетал, будто голос Рейллы до того, как пламя не задушила её. 

Нет никакого дыма в лёгких Рейллы. Никакого. Дерево украсил звук, точно мягкая струна, походившая на арфу. Джоанна лишилась дара речи. Голос Рейллы. Её пение. Она была похожа на лесную нимфу, вздыхающую жизнь в лес, напевающую мелодии прекраснее, небеснее, чем пение птиц. Джоанна видела. Собирается в её глазах, растягивает губы во время улыбки. Невинность. Оно не пропало. Спряталось под копотью, пеплом, пламенем и кровью. Рейлла не изменилась — глупая, бесполезная сила не позволяла ей измениться. Не позволило, и у Джоанны сжалось сердце. Она рассмеялась, как сумасшедшая или от облегчения — она не в курсе. Она, должно быть, сошла с ума, потому что могла поклясться, что почувствовала, как у неё защипало в глазах и потекли слёзы. 

Рейлла услышала её смех. Она перестала петь, повернулась и увидела её. Пение птиц, казалось, замедлилось, приглушилось, затихло. Джоанна видела лишь свою принцессу. Солнечный свет сияя золотом на светлых локонах, глаза — возрождающие аметисты. Серебристая, мягкая, измученная и улыбающаяся. Её полные боли глаза сияли. Верно. Она начала учиться. Уроки Джоанны не прошли даром. _Драконы дышат огнём, не солью_ , — сказала она ей, уставшая от жеманства девочки, её слёз. Всё это не было не напрасно. Рейлла слушала, сохраняя свою невинность и по-своему бунту. Она ещё раз посмеялась. Её девочка. Её милая, отважная девочка. 

Затем Рейлла встала, Джоанна внезапно сосредоточилась. В животе у неё всё трепетало, глаза до сих пор щипало, а губы растянуты в улыбке. Она улыбается? _Я чувствую облегчение_ , — решила она. Она уже начала беспокоиться, что принцесса никогда не выйдет из состояния испуга. Теперь её печаль утихла, невинность вернулась, она вновь станет лёгкой добычей для Джоанны. Созревшая для ощипывания. 

Джоанна подошла к котёнку и протянула ей руки. 

— Пойдём, моя принцесса. Ты не отдохнула, а твой сын скоро будет нуждаться в тебе. 

Рейлла медленно моргнула. Её большие глаза следили за рукой Джоанны. После она взялась за неё. Мягкие, маленькие и изящные, покрытые и переплетенные длинными пальцами Джоанны. Золото и серебро вновь слились воедино. 

Они молча шли рука об руку к её комнате. Затем Рейлла прошептала: 

— Наш сын. 

Джоанна ухмыльнулась — девочка, возможно, и храбрая, но слепая к манипуляциям. Даже после испытания. _С возвращением, котёнок_. 

— Наш, — ответила она.

***

Всего через год после её коронации, Джоанна Ланнистер стала леди Рока и, оглядываясь назад, она переступила черту. 

Она думала, что может быть и той, и другой, что она может властвовать при дворе до тех пор, пока не придёт время вернуться на Запад и потребовать новой власти. Однако она ошиблась. Она ошиблась, потому что видела в ревности Эйриса не более чем дар ей в качестве мести за то, что он посмел разбить её сердце, или источник развлечения, или орудие в заговорах. Отныне же ревность... превратилась в нечто больше. Эйрис параноидальнее, склонен к ярости, склонен к безумству, и Джоанна ошиблась. 

Ошиблась, потому что все и вся были на свадебном пиру у них с Тайвином, а Эйрис Таргариен смотрел на неё, как лев на овцу... или как насильник деву. Будь она юнее и глупее, она бы упивалась его желанием, увлекая его за собой, ускользая, когда он приближался достаточно близко для прикосновении, совершенно не боясь. А сейчас она мудрее, и ей было что терять. Тот факт, что она была с Тайвином, Тайвином из всех людей не из-за политики, она желала его, выбрала его до того, как он выбрал её, сводил Эйриса с ума. Когда дело касалось Тайвина Ланнистера, Эйрис безумел. А она только что бросилась между этими соперниками. 

Зная всё это, а также то, что Эйрис кипел и тонул в вине ту же минуту, как сел за стол, ничто не могло подготовить её к словам, слетевшего с его грязного, пьяного рта. 

— Новая леди Ланнистер выглядит очень красиво, да? — спросил он, сжимая руками кубок с вином. Ему стоило бы постричь ногти — они росли и царапали металл чаши. 

Джоанна молча уставилась на него. Сирень уставился на изумруд. Она была непреклонна, как и он. Он широко, уродливо и натянуто ухмыльнулся, и как она вообще нашла его красивым? Как ей нравилось чувствовать его пристальный взгляд, его стихи возле ухо, его губы на коже? — Жаль, мои предки запретили Право первой ночи. 

Тишина. 

А затем смех. 

Все они, все смеялась. Низшие слуги тоже. Все, кроме Рейллы, Лоре и её семьи. И Тайвин. Тайвин. Она не видела его гнева, только краем глаза. Она чувствовала его гнев, как биение собственного сердца. Джоанна не испугалась, несмотря на взгляд Эйриса, туманный свет похоти и ненависти, кричащий: «Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, хочешь ты или нет». _Ты думаешь, ты король? Я покажу тебе, кто здесь настоящий_. 

Когда её взгляд непрошено скользнул туда, где сидела Рейлла — непрошено, потому что она изо всех сил старалась не смотреть на девочку весь день, хотя ощущала эти печальные глаза, всё ещё чувствовала, всё ещё, — Джоанна поняла, что у неё есть причины бояться. Рейлла была в ужасе — глаза широко раскрыты, пальцы сжимали друг друга так сильно, что казались ещё более, более призраков. Она боится за неё? 

_Никогда не бойся за меня, котёнок_ , сердито подумала она... пока не пришло осознание. 

Рейлла напугана. 

И уже некоторое время, не так ли? Со времени помолвки. Джоанна ошибочно приняла страх за разбитое сердце. Дело было не только в этом. Это был Эйрис. Она боялась Эйриса и его слова что-то пробудили в ней. Неужели Эйрис так разговаривал с Рейллой из-за того, что Джоанна выбрала Тайвина? Смотрела на него сверкающими от ужаса глазами? Джоанна была львицей, а Рейлла, с её драконьей кровью, оставалась котёнком. Она была воспитана с любовью и избалованностью Эйриса. Джоанна никогда не слышала, чтобы он хотя бы слегка кричал на девочку, не говоря уже о том, чтобы намеренно пугать её или смотреть на неё так... 

Эти глаза. Они были отвратительными. Джоанна не боялась Эйриса, ни в коем случае, никогда, но глядя в эти глаза, она нервничала. Тем более если они принадлежали мужу и если ему было позволено причинять боль, пугать и властвовать над всеми, что ему нравилось, и никто не мог его остановить, потому что он — король. 

Руки Джоанны дрожали, совсем чуть-чуть, совсем незаметно. Она стиснула зубы. Она хотела сжать кулак, однако Эйрис продолжал смотреть на неё, и она бы в жизни не доставила бы ему такое удовольствие. Одна только мысль, что... что Рейлла смотрит в эти глаза, видит безумие и угрозы причинить ей боль... Рейлла, страдающая от рук Эйриса, испуганная... 

В пекло, она убьёт его. Она поклялась. Она убьёт его, чёрт возьми, и вновь станет королём и возьмёт королеву, будет смотреть на неё так, как она того заслуживает- 

Сердце пропустило удар, и на этот раз она сжала кулак — один, лишь один, наполовину, спрятанный в цветастой юбке, никем не замеченный, но это не имеет значение. Она знала и обезумела. _Я уже достаточно выпила, подумала она. Я не в себе_. 

Да. Она пьяна, вот в чём дело. Иначе зачем бы она поклялась рисковать своим будущем ради защиты чести Рейллы, слабачка, укравшая её корону. Джоанна признаёт, _она — подруга. Всего-то подруга. Но моя подруга. Моя_. Она — её, хоть она уже много лет не спала с девочкой. Почти не прикасалась к ней слишком долго, ни целовала, ни ласкала после помолвки с Тайвином. Она вместе с ним. Её поцелуи и ласки предназначены исключительно ему, но её безумная часть желала целовать непролитые слёзы Рейллы, умоляющей Джоанну не уходить. Джоанна не бросала её. Она просто должна стать леди Рока. И вновь это не имеет смысла. Совершенно не имеет, потому что Джоанна говорила, она — бессмертна, и как только она трахнула Рейллу, она теперь принаджелит ей, независимо трахнет ли она её снова. Метка львицы оставляет шрамы. Никто не избежал её — ни Рейлла, ни Эйрис, ни Тайвин. 

У Рейллы есть метка. Если Эйрис вздумал плохо относится с вещицей Джоанны, то он сильно недооценил её. 

Тем не менее, у неё нет доказательств, и она надеялась, что не найдёт. И если бы он... если бы Эйрис хотя бы неправильно взглянул на неё... 

Джоанна смотрит на Рейллу. Маленькая, сидящая, держащая себя в руках, потерянная, одинокая и нуждающаяся в ней. 

_Ты, как всегда, нуждаешься в защите, котёнок_ , подумала Джоанна. Она взглянула на подаренное Тайвином кольцо. Кольцо, достойное леди Западных земель. _В конце концов, я должна отпустить тебя_.

***

— Это последний ваш багаж, миледи, — отчитался слуга. 

— Хорошо, — ответила она, — теперь уходи. 

Он ушёл и Джоанна осталась одна. Ей хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Она отпустила служанок, прогнала прачек и распустила спутниц. _Я тоже могу выгонять леди, неблагодарная ты дрянь_. 

Она оказалась неблагодарной. Слабая, тупая королева, наткнувшая на корону не из-за амбиции, а потому что её папа так решил. Джоанна была добра к девочке. Иногда, возможно, жестока, но только потому, что ей нужно было узнать, как устроен мир, узнать, что она защищена и стать драконом. Кажется, она слишком хорошо усвоила урок. 

_Шлюха_. Мысль звенела в голове, стрекотала в ушах. _Она назвала меня шлюхой_. Ради Эйриса? Она подумала, что Джоанна спит с Эйрисом Таргариеном... сейчас? После всех лет, проведённых вместе, Рейлла каким-то чудом вбила себе в мягкую серебристую голову, что Джоанна — идиотка. Она должна быть идиоткой, если решилась спать с Эйрисом прямо сейчас. Когда-то — да. Когда-то она спала с ним тысячу раз подряд, представляя себя королевой и она считала себя что-то влюблённой. Ныне Джоанна — жена Тайвина Ланнистер, он сам выбрал её. Избрана быть его партнёршей и матерью его законорождённых детей. С Эйрисом высокого статуса не будет, кроме как быть любовницей и нарожать ему бастардов, и будь они узаконены, они были бы брошены в линию наследования после Рейгара и любых других братьев и сестёр, которые у него были бы, если бы бесплодная сука поняла, как выносить дитя до срока. Она не доносила их со времён Рейгара. Каждый ребёнок умирал, а она приходила плакать именно к Джоанне. Джоанна вспомнила, _ей хотелось выносить моего ребёнка_. 

Джоанна помнила всё. Она помнила широко раскрытые глаза Рейллы, светящиеся восхищением, совершенно не понимающие, что её дурачат. Она помнила румянец, заливший её лицо, когда Джоанна впервые поцеловала её, и звуки её вздохов, стонов и мольбы во время секса. 

И глаза тоже. Аметисты, ледяные, когда она заговорила при всех. 

Её ждали. Джоанна должна была собрать свои вещи и уйти. 

Почти всё упаковано до того, как она выгнала слуг. Нетронутым остался один шкаф. Трясущимися руками она распахнула дверцы, взглянула, что там внутри. Старая вещицы. Бессмысленные вещицы, на которые она и не взглянет. 

Платье. 

Зелёный, как изумруд, как цвет её глаз. Шёлк и вышивка, тесный, как и говорила та тварь-септа, словно целая жизнь назад. 

Платье оказалось у неё в руках прежде, чем она успела опомниться. Он бежал сквозь пальцы, точно ручей, нежный, лёгкий, совершенный. 

_Она надела мне на голову свою корону и назвала меня Джоуи_ , вспомнила Джоанна и мир вокруг расплылся. Резкий вздох, жгучие глаза и горячая влага, будто пламя, стекающая по лицу, она не могла дышать. Джоанна упала на колени, прижав платье к сердцу и застонала сквозь стиснутые зубы. _Она знала, что я гневалась_. Она правда плакала. Она пустила ни слезинку, когда её отец был убит на войне или когда узнала, как жесток мир к женщинам, так почему сейчас? 

_Она играла со мной. Она меня обманула_. Джоанна пообещала, что Таргариен никогда больше не одурачит её, и вот она здесь. Вот она здесь, в своём заблуждении, думая, что это она держит всё в своих руках, дёргает за ниточки, тогда как девочка всё время была змеёй и притворялась слабой. Притворялась, что Джоанна овладела аметистами, тогда как на самом деле изумруды в цепях, запертые, привязанные, с бледными руками, держащими цепь. 

Нет. Нет, в этом не было никакого смысла. Она не могла играть роль так долга, а Джоанна никогда бы не попалась на удочку, особенно когда сама практически изобрела этот метод. Нет. _Она всё ещё моя_ , уверяла она саму себя. _Я владела ею, использовала её, мне было на неё плевать. Это она заботилась обо мне_. Если ей плевать, так почему она рыдает? _Потому что я проиграла из-за безумцев без драконов_. Да. Да, это имеет смысл. Верно. 

Тут раздался другой голос, более мягкий, далёкий, но громче, чем бешеное биение сердца. _Ланнистеры лгут_. 

Джоанна отчаянно замотала головой. Боги, она действительно обезумела. _Нет. Я не лгу себе. Я теперь львица Рока, львица, и мне наплевать на какую-ту жалкую обиженную слабачку, которая даже не может рожать второго наследника_. 

Ей плевать. 

Ей плевать. 

Ей плевать, но слёзы текли. Соль. _Драконы дышат огнём, не солью_ , — сказала она Рейлле. Искренний совет для помощи девочки. Джоанна желала, чтобы она была в безопасности и стала сильной, и она так много сделала для неё, и как могла Рейлла так поступила с ней? И

И тут же слёзы иссохли. 

Слёзы. 

Она правда плакала. 

Она плакала, как плакала её мать, когда отец вставал с постели. 

Плакала, как Шейра, когда умер Джейхейрис. 

Плакала, как возлюбленная. 

Возлюбленная. 

Любовь. 

_Нет. Я не могу... я не могу быть такой. Мы же обе женщины и даже не дорнийки. Я не думаю так о других женщинах. Это было несерьёзно, только игра, только средство для достижения цели, только... только_. Только вот соль на её щеках горькая и липла к коже. 

_Нет. Мне нужен Тайвин. Лишь Тайвин_. Она желала лишь Тайвина, но любила ли Тайвина? Она не знала. Она знает, что любит Тайвина, который достоин её, потому что он, несомненно, был единственным мужчиной в мире достаточно сильным, умным, свирепым и хитрым для неё. Она знала, что любит Тайвина, потому что он, совершенно очевидно, любил её, иначе он не показал бы ей свою истинную сущность. Она знала, что ей нравится спать с ним. Она знала, что ей нравится быть его женой, и не только из-за власти. Она знала, что он нравится ей и могла бы полюбить, будь у неё достаточно времени. Однако сейчас она не знает, любит ли его. 

Она знала о Рейлле. 

_Она была моей подругой. У меня не так уж много друзей. Больно терять то, чего у тебя так мало_ , мысль прозвучала в голове глухо. 

Нет. _Боги, нет. Я не могу быть такой_. Она не может быть такой. Ланнистеры лгали всё время, рождались, оттачивались и вырастали из лжи, и они чувствовали ложь поблизости, в своих мыслях и сердцах, и как Джоанна думала и уверяла себя — _это была просто игра, ты владела ею_ , — этот оттенок был там, никогда не меняясь и шатаясь, в её сознании, и глаза Рейллы всегда были так прекрасны для неё, неземные, добрые и искрящиеся, и её голос был птичьим пением, а не раздражающим щебетом, и она ненавидела видеть её с Эйрисом, потому что ревновала, и она восхищалась Рейллой за то, что она сумела так долго сохранять свою невинность в мире, наполненными такими людьми, как она, и Джоанна хотела быть достаточно сильной, чтобы сохранить её невинность, и она чувствовала себя в семье, держа Рейллу и Рейгара, потому что они были её семьёй, и когда Рейлла надела свою корону на голову Джоанны и улыбнулась ей так искренне, так невинно, так совершенно чисто, и это заставило сердце Джоанны забиться быстрее, и она ответила на эту непрошеную улыбку, как дура, а ведь она и правда дура- 

Вырвался ещё один стон. Низкий рёв, крик и слёзы вернулись, чтобы забрать её. Боги, всё ещё так больно. Она посмтрела правде в глаза, почему до сих пор так больно? 

_Потому что ты поняла, что влюблена в Рейллу Таргариен_ , — сказал ей жестокий голос, — _ты поняла слишком поздно_. 

Джоанна сдержала крик, стиснув зубы, слёзы потекли в её рот. Спрятать, она должна спрятать крик. Никто её не слышал. Никто не мог видеть её такой. Никто. Никто. Никто, даже она сама. 

Джоанна впилась ногтями в свои руки, сосредоточившись на боли, пока та, что в сердце, не ослабла. Затем она привела себя в порядке, собрала оставшиеся вещи и оставила их слугам. Она направилась к каретам, к воротам, где все собрались увидеть её позор, падение великой Джоанны Ланнистер. Львица держала голову высоко — высоко над овцами, не сводя глаз с другого льва, единственного, кто имел значение. Её взгляд был прикован к взгляду Ланнистера, она каким-то образом чувствовали, что фиолетовые глаза не смотрят в её сторону. Никаких аметистов. Рейллы здесь нет. Всё это было хорошо и прекрасно — во всяком случае, слишком поздно. 

Тайвин кивнул ей, когда она подошла ближе. Она кивнула в ответ, и на этом всё закончилось. Здесь, среди овец, не надо было произносить никаких слов. Он уже приходил к ней раньше, наедине, и больше ему нечего было говорить. 

_Ну что ж_ , — подумала Джоанна, ступая в карету, _по крайне мере, ему нечего мне сказать_. Интересно, поверит ли ей когда-нибудь Тайвин, если она скажет ему, что влюблена в королеву? Скорее всего, нет. Единственное, что Джоанне не нравилось в нём — его отрицания, когда дело касалось образа. Леди Ланнистер, любящая серебряные лоны и золотые лечи, не была тем образом рода, который лорд Тайвин Ланнистер желал бы показать на публике, и поэтому он ослепит себя, даже если поймает трахающихся Рейллу и Джоанну. Он был бы безумцем, если бы отрицал то, что происходит прямо перед ним. Хотя он так и будет отрицать. 

И тут Джоанна Ланнистер разразилась смехом. Ну, она предположила, что это была ещё одна причина, по которой её так тянуло к злому ублюдку. Похоже, они единомышленники. 

Ах, что ж. Она провалила своё пребывание при дворе самым унизительным образом, и её сердце онемело. Однако Рок ждёт её и, как и все неудачи, из всего этого можно извлечь урок. 

Ланнистеры лгут... даже самим себе.


End file.
